totaldramasmackdownfandomcom-20200213-history
2012 B.C.
Plot Trivia *This is the last episode Britney competes. *The duels during the second part of the challenge were: **Mandii v.s Bec (Mandii won) **Julian v.s Britney (Tie) **Heidi v.s Joy (Joy won) **Benjamin v.s Brian (Benjamin won) **Jessie v.s Tyne (Jessie won) **Joy v.s Mandii (Tie) **Jessie v.s Benjamin (Jessie won) Goofs *When Heidi was in the confessional, she was hit by the Killer Mics logo. This happened after the teams have merged. *When Jessie was eating lobster in the confessional, the same logo appears as the one in Heidi's confessional, earlier in the episode. Gallery Jessie-Fur-Bikini.jpg|Jessie seen in her loincloth, during the first challenge. Heidi hit by logo.png|Heidi gets hit by the Killer Mics logo during her confessional. Jessie angry at Benjamin.jpg|Jessie gets angry at Benjamin after she accidentally kissed him and after the challenge, Ben is going to call Jessie's boyfriend, Jarrod that she kissed Mandii's boyfriend on purpose. Jessie_hit_bone.jpg|Jessie hits Mandii in the head with her bone. Jessie make fire.jpg|Jessie tries to make a fire for her and Heidi. Jessie_sharp_pain.JPG|Jessie feels a sharp pain in her butt because there's a claw in her bikini. Jessie_Heidi_fight3.JPG|Jessie snatches the rocks off Heidi because she's completely clueless at what they're supposed to be used for. Jessie payback on Ben.jpg|Jessie tells Benjamin that not only she has a boyfriend but to stop looking at her rack. Jessie-holds-onto-Ben.jpg|Jessie and Benjamin had to be on the same platform since Joy and Mandii destroyed the other one during thier duel. JessieBenjaminKiss.jpg|Jessie and Benjamin accidentally kiss during the duel. Heidi OMBBC.jpg|Heidi realises that her and Jessie won the first part of the challenge because Benjamin and Mandii cheated by using a lighter. 08.png|Brian gets hit by a flying seagull during the challenge Heidi Fire.jpg|Jessie gets angry because Heidi made fire instead of her. Jessie_hears_something.jpg |Chris tells Jessie to stop messing with Benjamin and get on with the fight. Jessie_froze.jpg|''Oh shit! I hope Jarrod didn't see the part where I kissed Benjamin by accident!''-Jessie Jessie bone club3.jpg|Jessie asks Chris why are they using bones as weapons. File:Jessie_Ben_accidental_kiss.jpg|Jessie and Benjamin kiss by accident, once again. Jessie_Cavegirl_Confessional2.jpg Jessie_Cavegirl_Confessional1.jpg Jessie bone club2.jpg|Jessie gets cross at Benjamin because he called her a slut. Jessie_bone_club1.jpg JessieEnjoysLobster.jpg|Jessie enjoys lobster at the end of the episode. Jessie's gonna kill Benjamin.JPG|Jessie: That Benjamin is gonna get pretty fucked up because he's trying to fuck with my relationship with Jarrod. Jessie-gets-angry.JPG|Jessie yells some insults to Joy for stealing Brian off her on purpose. JessieEnjoysLobster3.jpg JessieEnjoysLobster2.jpg Jessie_Cavegirl_Confessional3.jpg Mandii_steals_Jessie's_hair.jpg|Mandii manages to cut off some of Jessie's hair whist she was in the confessional. Mandii's attempt to cut off Jessie's hair.JPG|Mandii goes "undercover" to attempt to cut off some of Jessie's hair. Jessie_swears_at_Benjamin.jpg|Jessie yells at Benjamin for not only messing up her relationship with Jarrod but she warned him not to ogle her breasts. JessBenWTF.jpg|Jessie and Benjamin realised that they kissed each other. Jessie-and-Ben-hold-on-to-each-other.JPG|Jessie and Benjamin hold hands in order not to fall off together. Jessie-and-Ben-hold-on-to-each-other.JPG|Jessie and Benjamin hold hands in order not to fall off together. Heidi_tar.jpg|Heidi falls into the tarpit, courtesy of Joy. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes that mention the year it was aired